dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaive of Time (3.5e Equipment)
The Glaive of Time is a +5 bodyfeeding glaive of collision that, myth says, is made out of a material that is directly tied to the fabric of time itself. The origins of the glaive are unknown, though, myth says that it was crafted by an insane deity who faded from reality before the beginning of time, and that the glaive itself was actually the first object to ever actually exist. The myth also says that time was anchored to the glaive using the object as a base point to begin existence from. Any living, intelligent being who wields the Glaive of Time can activate any of the following effects as a free action: * Once per day, the wielder of the Glaive of Time may act as though under the effect of a haste spell for a number of rounds equal to the wielders character level. Once activated, this effect is an extraordinary effect, and therefore still operates even if the wielder enters an anti-psionic field. This ability cannot be activated if the wielder is inside the range of an anti-psionic field when they attempt to activate it. * Once per week, the wielder of the Glaive of Time may accelerate themselve to a frame of time that few can comprehend, for a number of rounds equal to their character level. While accelerated in this manner, the wielder may take an extra standard action or move action during their turn each round. Once activated, this effect is an extraordinary effect, and therefore still operates even if the wielder enters an anti-psionic field. This ability cannot be activated if the wielder is inside the range of an anti-psionic field when they attempt to activate it. * Once ever, the wielder of the Glaive of Time may dominate the flow of eternity, twisting to their every whim, no matter how slight, for a number of rounds equal to their character level. While dominating time in this manner, the wielder may either take 8 extra standard actions or move actions during their turn each round, or take 4 extra full-round actions during their turn each round. Once activated, this effect is an extraordinary effect, and therefore still operates even if the wielder enters an anti-psionic field. This ability cannot be activated if the wielder is inside the range of an anti-psionic field when they attempt to activate it. After the duration of this domination of time expires, the wielder of the Glaive of Time turns to dust as time rebels against the wielder, effectively killing them and utterly destroying their body, additionally, the Glaive of Times time frame accelerates to the point that it seemingly winks out of reality, being transported to a random location and a random point in time. The wielder of the Glaive of Time may only have a single one of the above effects active at any given point in time. The Glaive of Time cannot be physically damaged. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Weapon Category:Artifact Category:Psionic